The Longest Journey
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: When Kitty doesn't return home as planned From New Orleans After The Illness and Death of Panecea, Matt heads out to find her... Matt and Kitty find themselves on a Journey!
1. Chapter 1

**The Longest Journey **

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

PT. 1

Exhausted after a long trip to the Arizona territory, the ride back to Dodge seemed longer the usual. But Matt could always depend on Buck to push forward even when the trip was long and hard. All he could think about now was he would soon be seeing the wooden buildings in the distance. HOME! Dodge City!

Riding closer, he was looking for the symbol of light and warmth that always got his attention first, the light glowing from the second floor of the Long Branch. He knew she'd be waiting. Two welcoming arms and all the comfort he needed. For years now, this was routine whenever he was away on a trip, her light would burn in the window like a beacon, one he had been thinking about for many weeks.

The beautiful woman he fell in love with many years ago. Kitty was his friend, best friend, companion, confidant and lover. She knew him like no one else ever could.

Coming closer to the edge of town, a questioning look slipped across his face. The absence of the beacon of light. This brought a rise of sadness. Continuing into town and down Front Street, the town was quiet, streets empty.

Heading straight for Moss Grimmick's stable, too tired to deal with anything, he was greeted by Hank.

"Hello, Marshal, welcome home."

"Thanks, Hank, good to be back. Hank? Can you…"

And before he could finish, "I got this, Marshal. You look tired."

"Thanks, Hank, good night."

"Good night." Hank said.

Walking to his office, stopping briefly to look up at the second floor window, then dropping his eyes, saying to himself, "I don't think I did anything wrong. Yeah, been gone a long time, but done this before. I need sleep and to clean up. So maybe it's better I see Kitty in the morning."

Too tired to worry about washing up, Matt collapsed onto the cot in the office.

Early the next morning, Matt rose and headed for the bath house, needing to get rid of the trail dust. Then he headed for the Long Branch. Kitty should be awake, he thought to himself as he crossed Front Street.

He spotted Doc coming down the stairs from his office. "Morning, Doc."

"Well, if it isn't our esteemed Marshal? When did you get in?" Doc asked.

"Late last night." Matt told him. "How have things been around here, Doc?" He asked, but at the same time staring at the Long Branch.

Reading him as well as usual, Doc, tugging at his ear and sniffing as he rubbed his mustache, "Let's get breakfast."

"But, Doc, I was headed for…"

"I know exactly where you were headed, but she's not there."

"Not there?" Matt said with surprise.

"Nope, she's been gone for a week now."

"What? Where? Why?"

"Hold your horses. I'll tell ya but let's get breakfast. I'm starving."

The two men headed for Delmonico's. After ordering their food, Matt looked at Doc. "Ok, so tell me, will ya?"

"Kitty left a week ago for New Orleans."

"Doc? She was fine when I left."

"Just hold on now. She's not mad at you. She got a letter. You remember Panacea Sikes?"

Sure I do. Her mother, well you know what I mean."

"She's not well. And someone from New Orleans wrote Kitty saying she should come as soon as possible. And you know Kitty. And she wasn't gonna wait for you, not knowing when you were coming back."

"Doc, did she say when she'd be back?"

"No, but she did say she'd write me when she knew more."

"Write _you_?"

"Sure, you big lug. I'm a constant. She knows where I am all the time."

After finishing their breakfast, Matt headed for the the Long Branch figuring Sam had more information. Maybe.

Pushing through the batwing doors, "Morning, Marshal."

"Morning, Sam."

"Miss Kitty's not here."

"I know, Sam, I talked to Doc. Just thought you may know something about when she's coming back."

"Sorry, Marshal. She didn't know. But I'm sure we'll hear from her soon."

"Thanks, Sam." He turned and headed for his office.

As he approached the porch, he heard, "Matthew? Matthew?" Festus was calling from the direction of the post office. I a didn't know you was back."

"Just got in last night, Festus."

"We sure did plum de miss ya. Miz Kitty was a hoping ya's be back soon. But that Miz Panacea Sikes, she was ailing sumthin' awful, Matthew. And Miz Kitty she…"

"I know, Festus. Doc told me all about it. Is that the mail?"

Why sure. I was just gonna de-liver this to Doc. Barney says it's from Miz Kitty."

"Here, Festus, I'll take it to him."

"Sure, Matthew."

He took the stairs two at a time and burst through the door.

"What in thunder?"

"Sorry, Doc, here this is yours."

"And I suppose you want to know what's in it, huh?"

"DOC!"

"Ok, hang on here. Have some coffee." Then Doc began to open the letter, reading quietly.

_Dear Curly,_

_Sorry, I didn't write sooner. I haven't left Pan's bedside since I've been here. It looks bad, Curly. I know you told her about her condition but the Doctor here says it won't be long now. Her heart is so weak and I can't leave her. But I will let you all know when I'm heading back. Doc, have you heard from Matt? I know you'll explain where I am. I hated leaving the way I did but… well. I have to go now. Pan's calling. _

_Kitty_

Matt standing frustrated, "Well, Doc? What she say?"

"Here, you can read it." As Matt took the letter and began to read, "You know, Matt, she could be gone for a while?"

"Yeah, Doc, It looks that way."

"Matt, Panacea was quite ill when she was here, and I don't think from what Kitty is saying that it will be all that long before…."

**New Orleans**

It was late, Kitty was sitting in a large stuffed chair beside Panacea's bed. There was just a soft glow illuminating the room where the older woman laid sleeping.

Kitty began softly speaking aloud. "Oh, Pan! I dreaded this day so much, for so long. I wish you would have stayed with me in Dodge. I could have cared for you and Doc would have helped you so much. Pan, you know I love you like a mother. You did for me when I needed a woman in my life. I know I wasn't the easiest child to care for but I always loved you."

Then placing her face in her hands, she heard a soft whisper of a voice. "Kitty, Child, don't be sad. We all have our time and this is mine. I always thought of you as a daughter and loved you the same."

Now sitting close on the side of the bed, "Oh Pan!"

"Come, child, let me hold you like when you were little."

Curling up beside Pan on the bed, holding her close. She rested Pan's head on her breast, listening to the sound of her breathing.

"I love you, Kitty, girl. You remember that." Then she closed her eyes and her breathing became shallower.

"I love you too, Pan." And within a short time Kitty felt the life leave her. The warm tears filled her eyes. "Pan!"

**Dodge City**

It had been several days since her first letter. Matt was pacing his office when the door opened and in walked Doc, holding a letter from Kitty. "Thought you might want to read this."

He took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Curly, _

_Pan, Passed during the night, it's Wednesday. I waited till I had the chance to write. The services are tomorrow. I'll take care of a few more things here, that I was doing, then head back to Dodge. I'll be coming in on the noon stage on Saturday. See you all then._

_Kitty_

"Ahh, Doc, I should have been here for her."

"Matt, now wait a minute. You didn't know. You'll be here for her when she comes in on Saturday."

Now he was counting down the days. It had been over a month and a half. This time was dragging so slow.

Early Saturday morning, Matt was up and pacing around like a caged animal. Noon couldn't come to soon for him. After breakfast with Doc, he tried to do some paper work but couldn't keep his mind on anything.

"Matthew." Festus came through the door. "You looky like a cat on a hot tin roof."

"What?"

"I say you's look like…"

"I heard you Festus."

"Then what'cha say 'what' fur?"

"Festus, any sign of the stage yet?"

"No, Matthew, ya jest ask me not five minutes ago."

"I know, Festus, I'm just…"

"I know'd. You just waiting fur Miz Kitty to come in on that there stage."

While they were talking, they heard Carl, the stage driver, saying, "Whoa… Whoa…"

Quickly they went outside.

"Where's the Marshal!? Marshal Dillon!"

"Right here, Carl, what is it?"

"Marshal, I was held up."

"Held up?"

"But, Marshal, I'm… I'm awful sorry…"

"Sorry for what, Carl?"

"I couldn't stop them and they just…"

Now the hair stood on the back of his neck. "Carl!"

"Miss Kitty, she…"

Matt grabbed for the door.

"They took her, Marshal! They took her!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Longest Journey  
Pt. 2

Matt froze at the stage door. "Carl, tell me what happened."

"Well, Marshal, these two came out of nowhere and I just gave 'um the lock box."

"Carl, get to the part about Kitty."

"Oh, yeah, they were gonna just leave but then, Miss Kitty… Well, Miss Kitty hollered to me, to see what was going on. See it was real dusty so I had her close the shades but when they heard her, well, they pulled her out. Then the one fella thought he recognized her. He said he'd been in Dodge and he knew she was from the Long Branch. Then he told the other fella she was your woman. They both laughed, then forced her onto the horse with 'um. Marshal, they had a gun to my head. He said he was gonna have…"

"Never mind, Carl."

"I'm real sorry, Marshal."

"Festus, get my horse, will ya?"

"I'll git er, Matthew. Be here directly."

"Carl? Where exactly were you when this happened?"

"Just crossing the Missouri border."

Matt threw a small bag together. "Festus, I need you to…"

"I'll be comin' with you, Matthew."

"No, Festus, I need you here. Not sure how long I'll be." Before long, he was off and riding as hard as he could.

"Will you please slow down?" Kitty yelled at the man whose horse she was riding on. "And take your hands off me."

"Now, looky here, lil' Miss, you in no position to give orders."

She was struggling to free herself from his grip. "You know we won't get far. I'll only slow you down. You can leave me here. Someone will find me and you can go on."

"But we ain't had are fun yet."

"What?" She said looking at them, trying to size them up. "You know I'll be missed. I'm expected in Dodge on the noon stage."

"Yeah, that big Marshal will be a missing ya, huh?" Now laughing at her.

"No. He's been away. He don't even know I'm coming in, but when he finds out, he'll…"

Still laughing, "He'll come to get you?"

"Yes, and it won't be good for you both."

"Well now, then this is just right. You be the bait."

"What?" She said again.

"You be the bait, and when he comes looking fur ya, we got um. Then you'll be a bit sad cause he'll be dead. And then… Well, we ain't figured what we'll do with you just yet."

They finally stopped for a rest, pulling her off the horse and tying her to a tree. As he was tying her up, he kept sliding his hands down her neck and touching her over her blouse.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Now, now, Honey. Me and Pike here, we're not so bad and you know just how to take good care of us fellas as you run that there Saloon."

"I SAID DON"T TOUCH ME!" She was struggling to free herself from the ropes.

As he tried to kiss her, she turned her face away. "Settle down now. This won't be so hard on ya if you be nice."

"Be nice? You're animals!"

Quickly he slapped her backhanded. "Now I guess we just gonna have to learn ya."

Matt was riding hard. He knew they didn't have too much head start on him, maybe a day or so. He came across a few folks in wagons. They were part of a wagon train headed for California. They had stopped to make camp. They told him that they saw two men and a woman riding but didn't know she was in any trouble.

Matt explained to the wagon master what had happened.

"Marshal, if there's anything we can do, just ask."

Matt left to head on.

Stopping in the nearest town, he found a sheriff and explained the situation and switched horses, to give Buck a break. Also changing his clothes, as to hide himself from plain view.

One of the men with Kitty was coming down with some sort of illness but he didn't want to stop. They were supposed to meet up with a few others.

Kitty didn't sleep much, not trusting either one of them. "Hey, your friend there, what's wrong with him?" She was trying to feel them out a bit.

"Ahhh, shucks, he just a little poorly." He brought her over some beans and rolls. "You hungry? Here, it ain't fancy but…"

"Course I am. But I can't eat, tied up like this, you know."

"Well, I guess I kin let you loose fur a bit. But don't you go doin' nothing sneaky, ya hear?"

"I hear you." She said with a smirk.

It was dark. She ate slowly to buy some time, keeping her eyes on them the whole time. "Your friend Pike; he looks pretty sick."

"He's a bit fevered but don't you go worrying yourself about him none."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not worried."

"But he needs some rest and…"

"And what? You some kind a Doctor too?"

"No, but I've worked with one and I know a really sick man, when I see one." Kitty was hoping to buy some more time and slow them down some.

She did. She had him convinced that his friend couldn't ride in his condition. Mumbling to herself, "Oh, Cowboy. I wish you knew what was going on. And come find me." She was getting more and more tired.

After about a day of sitting at this make-shift camp, Matt wasn't far from their trail.

It was just before daybreak when both men had fallen off to sleep and Kitty heard a rustling in the trees. Not sure who it could be, she watched carefully. She could hear a horse but could not see it just yet. But she could also hear what sounded like footsteps and more rustling through the trees.

It was hot and she was exhausted, but she thought she saw a shadow, then watched. Coming through the bushes and trees, she saw a rather large man. Then realized this could be help.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Longest Journey  
PT.3

Moving quietly, so as not to disturb anything, and not to alert the two men, in a whisper, "Who's there? What do you want? Show yourself. I'll shoot."

Just then, coming through the bushes, she was surprised to see Matt standing there. "Cowboy?" Letting out a huge exhale. "What are you doing here?" Trying to catch her breath, running to and wrapping her arms around his large frame.

"Kitty. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am now, Matt. How'd you know where I was?"

"It's a long story. Let's just get you out of here first."

Just then a voice, "Not so fast, big man."

When they turned to see where it was coming from, the second man came from behind a tree. "Don't move or I'll blow a hole in you big man. Been waitin' fur ya. Knew ya 'd come."

"Ok, I'm here." Matt said. "Let Kitty go."

"No doin'. Gonna let you watch while we have fun with her and then she can watch while we kill you." Now laughing.

Kitty, now looking at Matt. "Oh, Cowboy."

"Don't worry, Kitty. We're gonna be just fine."

"Now throw that there gun of yours over here or I put a bullet in this here pretty Redhead and I don't think you want that."

Matt threw the gun to the ground. When he went for it, Kitty kicked at his head and threw him off balance just enough for Matt to throw a punch and gain control.

Now he had him and they tied them both up. Pike was still very sick.

"Kitty, what 's wrong with him?"

"Not sure, Matt, he's been running a fever for two days now. Started just all the sudden. Not sure why."

Matt got them both settled up onto their horses.

"Kitty, did you have a horse?"

"No, they made me ride with them."

"Ok, we can ride to town and pick up Buck, then ride back together."

Nodding in agreement, she just smiled.

When they reached the town, where Matt could turn them over to the Sheriff and claim Buck, he let Kitty check into the hotel to clean up a bit and he took care of the legal papers with the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Dolan, I leave these two in your hands. They robbed the stage here on your border and kidnapped Miss Russell."

"Marshal, is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, when I get her home. They recognized her as being a friend of mine and wanted revenge on me. Used her as bait. I reclaimed the cash they stole. I'll return it to the stage line when I return to Dodge City. I'll file my report when I return then too. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Miss Russell."

"Sure thing, Marshal."

When Matt left Sheriff Dolan's office, he saw Kitty headed for the stable. He followed her. As he entered, he just stood back and listened.

"Hey there, Buck ol' boy. How you doing? You miss us, did you?" She pulled and apple out of her pocket and began feeding it to him. "You a loyal ol' boy. Taking good care of my cowboy. I can always count on you to bring him back home safe to me."

She was rubbing his nose then placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Hey, should I be jealous?"

"I don't know. Should you be, Cowboy?" With a smirk.

"Ready to get going?"

"Whenever you are, Cowboy."

What neither one realized was that they were being watched….  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Longest Journey  
PT.4

Matt had made arrangements to keep the horse he was using for Kitty. He wanted to get a buggy but she insisted on riding a horse, as not to slow him down. Besides she enjoyed riding with him. This was something they didn't get to do much anymore.

It had cooled down some, so they took their time for a bit. Kitty had explained to Matt what had happened with the hold-up and then she decided to tell him about her trip to New Orleans.

"Cowboy, it was awful. Poor Pan. You remember when Doc told her, her heart was weak? And then she just left Dodge so sudden like? I have no Idea what she was doing or where she went. But when I got that letter telling me how ill she was, I just had to go to her. I had no Idea when you 'd be back, or even where you were. I sat with her night and day. Matt, it was like losing my mother all over again."

Slowly he reached over to grab her hand. "Kit, Honey. I know how much you loved Panacea and I'm sure she knew that too." When he looked over at her, he could see tears trickling down her cheek. "Ahhhh, Kit."

"What?" She asked, sniffling.

"Don't cry. You know I can't stand… Well, you know..."

"No, I don't know. What?" Tilting her head to look at him.

Now shrugging his shoulders, "Ahhhh, well, women crying."

A slight smile crossed her lips. "Cowboy, what am I gonna do with you?" Now smirking.

After riding a while, Matt noticed they were coming up on what looked like a camp. Some families, a fire was burning, children playing.

Three small boys ran up to them. "Hey, Mister. Who are you? Are you lost?"

"No, Son. My name is Matt Dillon and this is Miss Kitty Russell. Your folks around?"

"Sure are. They're over yonder." Pointing over his shoulder. "You folks hungry? Ma's makin' supper and she's a great cook." He said rubbing his stomach.

They dismounted and followed the boy to where his parents were. Standing by the open fire was an extremely small very pregnant woman. "Hello there. Welcome." She said looking at Matt and Kitty with a big smile.

"Ma'am, we were just passing by and came upon your boys."

Still smiling, "My name is Mary Kelly and these are our boys, Joe, Bryan and Owen. You folks hungry? Please sit a spell."

"Thank you. I'm Matt Dillon and this is Kitty Russell. You all alone out here?"

"Ahhh, no, my husband went down by the river to get some fresh water. There's another family with us as well. Just over that way a bit, beyond the trees. We're trying to catch up with the wagon train to California. We got us a late start. Where you folks headed?"

Leaning in to help her with the heavy pot, "Oh, we're on our way to Dodge City."

"But you're on horseback. No supplies?"

Quickly Kitty said, "Oh, no, you don't understand. We live there."

Then Matt added, "Mrs. Kelly, I'm the U.S. Marshal in Dodge City."

Now looking shocked, she stared at them both, back and forth, thinking for a minute, "Marshal?" She leaned in close to him. "Maybe I shouldn't ask this of you, but is this woman your… um', prisoner?"

Matt just gave her his boyish smile. "No, Ma'am, I assure you, Miss Russell is not my prisoner."

Just then Mr. Kelly and another man came up with pales of water. "Mary? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dear. We have visitors. I've invited them to join us. Dear, this is Marshal Dillon and Miss Russell from Dodge City. Marshal, Miss Russell, this is my husband, Joe Kelly and our friend Mike Davis. He and his family are traveling with us to join the wagon train to California."

Matt shook Joe and Mike's hand. "It's a pleasure."

"Marshal, you're a long way from Dodge."

"Yes, well, we had trouble earlier. But that's over and we're on our way home and we came upon your family here and your wife kindly invited us to sit and rest."

"Yes, of course, we're obliged for the company."

"You know, Joe, when I came this way a few days ago, I came across that wagon train you're meeting up with. Nice group of folks."

"Are we far behind, Marshal?"

"No, not much. A few days at the most."

They sat with the family and ate and talked. Matt and Kitty explained what had happened and agreed to ride along with them for a while since they were going in that direction. Help them catch up.

Late that night, while making a spot to camp, Matt found a spot for them to rest. Then they were lying quietly under a tree.

"Matt, this is really a rough trip for Mary to be making, you know."

"Kitty, we can't tell these folks what to do."

"I KNOW THAT! I'm just saying they should have stayed in town till she had the baby. She looks so tired, exhausted. And with the three boys…"

The whole time she was talking, Matt's attention was on their surroundings.

"Cowboy? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Kit, I am."

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, Kit, just get some sleep. We'll be pulling out early."

They had just fallen asleep when Joe came running over. "Marshal, Miss Russell. Miss Russell, sorry to wake you but it's Mary. She's… she's… well, it's the baby. I think it's time. Can you help, Miss Russell?"

Jumping up without even thinking, "Of course. Matt, take the boys and Joe away from the wagon and get me water and some cloth, please."

Kitty entered the Kelly's wagon. Mrs. Davis was there but she was young, never having children of her own and had no idea what to do.

"Hi, Maggie, I'm gonna need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Have you ever done this before, Miss Russell?"

"Yes, Maggie, I have. Now I want you to sit up at Mary's head and hold her hands tight. Sit behind her."

Kitty checked Mary. This baby was coming fast but feet first. "Ok , Mary, listen to me. I have to turn the baby around. Now it will be uncomfortable, but just for a minute. But I have to do this. Ok?"

"Ok, Miss Russell."

"Please, call me Kitty."

"Ok, Kitty."

Then Kitty reached in and turned the baby. "There now, when I tell you, I want you to take a breath and push. Ok?"

"Ok. I will."

"Now, Mary, when you get another pain, take a deep breath and push hard."

When the next pain came, Mary squeezed Maggie's hands and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good, Honey, that was good. Almost done. Now try again with the next one." Mary was crying. Come on, she's almost here." Kitty was praying nothing would go wrong.

Just then, Mary got her next contractions and took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, screaming with it.  
Matt and Joe, along with the boys, could hear her. "Ma!" The boys all yelled. "Pa, is Ma alright?"

Matt looked at them and smiled. "Sure she is, boys. Your Ma is just bringing your little brother or sister into the world."

Just then, they all stopped with the sound of a baby's cry.

Kitty wrapped up the tiny baby girl and placed her in Mary's arms. "Here you go, Mary. Your beautiful baby girl." Giving her a wink. "You've done a wonderful job. I'll go get Joe and the boys."

A minute later Kitty came out of the wagon. "Mr. Kelly? I think you have someone waiting to meet you."  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Longest Journey

PT.5

Kitty and Matt left the Kelly family to enjoy their new addition and try to catch some sleep.

After just a short time Matt startled awake, having the feeling someone was lurking around. He got up quietly to examine the situation, found nothing.

When he returned, Kitty was waiting. "Cowboy? What is it?"

"Go back to sleep, Kitty. It was nothing. Thought I heard an animal."

With a raised brow, "Cowboy! How long have I known you?"

"Kit, nothing to worry about. Look we'll be leaving in an hour or so. So try to get some rest. You had a long night."

"Matt, you know those two were supposed to meet up with some others. Do you think they know they're now in jail?"

"That's a possibility. Come on, let's rest."

A small stream of light began breaking through the trees, like a beam. Matt had stayed awake, propped against the tree, holding Kitty while she slept. He sat for a brief moment watching as the light bounced off her hair, glistening, her golden-copper-amber tresses floating across her shoulders and down her back as she snuggled close to him with her head on his broad chest.

This was a place she always felt safe and secure. Very lightly, he leaned down placing a soft kiss on her head, stirring her.

"UMMMMMMM! Morning, Cowboy." As she tightened her hold around his large frame.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Ummm, is that coffee I smell?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh, good. I could sure use some." They both got up, stretching. Kitty was trying to pull herself together, when she felt two large arms fall around her and pull her tight.

"Kit, I haven't had a chance to tell you… Well… You know…"

Smiling, she turned to face him, cupping his face in her hands placing a kiss gently on his lips. "I know, Cowboy, I know." Knowing how he struggles for words.

Then they felt the presence of eyes.

As they turned, six eyes were on them, smiling. "Morning, Marshal. Miss Russell. Mrs. Davis has breakfast ready, if'n you're hungry." And then Lil' Joe giggled.

Kitty smiled back at the boys. "Thank you."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Matt, you go on. I want to check in on Mary and the baby first." And she walked away.

The three boys stood smiling at Matt. Then Matt asked, "Question, boys?" With a twisted look.

"Marshal? She your woman?"

Matt scrunched his face. "Why?"

In unison, they replied, "She's pretty!"

"Hey, when you grow up you'll get your own. Now, didn't I hear something about breakfast?"

The three boys ran off laughing.

When Kitty ducked into Mary's wagon, she was feeding the new baby girl. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, good morning, Miss Russell."

"Please, Kitty, remember?"

"Yes, of course. I… we want to thank you so very much for all you did. She wasn't even due to arrive yet."

"Well, Mary, in my experience, these little ones have a mind of their own. Can I get you anything?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, no, thank you. You've done so much already." Just then Joe joined them. "Joe and I wanted to say something to you. We were hoping you wouldn't mind if we called her after you. Since... Well, you were so helpful in her getting here safely."

"Oh, Mary, Joe, that's not necessary."

"No, really, we want to."

"Well then, in that case, I'd be honored. Thank you."

"What is Kitty short for."

Smiling, "Oh, Kathleen."

"Well then, Kathleen it is! Kathleen Mary Kelly!"

Kitty sat tearing up, then brushing away the tears. "Let me get you something to eat. You need to keep up your strength. We'll be pulling out soon. I want to help Maggie get things ready. Again, thank you."

Then together both Joe and Mary said, "No, Ma'am, thank you!"

After breakfast, with the wagons packed, they all pulled out with hopes of catching up with the others in the wagon train.

They rode for a few hours, when Mike Davis rode up alongside Matt. "Marshal. Can we chat a bit?"

"Sure, Mike. What's on your mind?"

Looking over at Kitty, smiling, "Privately, please, Ma'am?"

Nodding in agreement, "Certainly."

As she rode ahead, "Sorry about that, Marshal. Just didn't want to alarm the lady."

"What is it, Mike?"

"Just wondering if you've noticed the three men that have been following us since we left camp? They seem to be laying back a bit."

"No, Mike, I've noticed and I think they are aware that I've noticed."

"Do you know them, Marshal?"

"Not exactly. But I think they are following Kitty and me."

"But why?"

"About a week ago, Kitty was kidnapped off a stage coach during a robbery. She was recognized as a friend of mine. The two that did it are now in jail, but these are friends of theirs."

"Marshal, are our families in danger?"

"I won't let that happen." Matt answered.

Within a short time the three riders closed in the distance. The sun was going down and it was getting near time to stop for the night.

Matt informed Joe what was going on. They agreed not to alarm the women. That of course didn't work with Kitty, she could read Matt all too well.

"Matt, I know you and the men don't want Mary and Maggie to know about those three out there but…"

"Now, Kit..."

"Matt, don't 'Now, Kit' me. I'm a part of this."

"Kitty, just let me handle this, please?"

"Matt, I can't just sit back and…"

"Yes you can and you will."

"Matt Dillon!"

Grabbing her by both shoulders, "Kitty, please?"

"Damn you are so stubborn, Matt Dillon."

"Yeah, like you. Can you just stay with the women? Keep them safe?"

"Do you think they will try to come in now that it is dark, Matt?"

"Most likely, Kit, but we'll be waiting for them."

Matt, Joe and Mike were sitting by the fire, when a men rode in on a horse. All three jumped up. "Hey there, fella, can we help you?"

"You're Marshal Dillon, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Names Benson. I'm the scout riding with the wagon train, just about a day or so ahead. On our way to California. We heard there were a couple of families looking to join up with us that had a late start. Just looking out for them."

Furrowing his brow, "Is that so?" Matt replied.

"Thought I recognized you from a week or so ago. Weren't you in our camp, looking for a woman in trouble, I believe?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, any luck finding her?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good to hear. Any sign of those families?"

Joe and Mike replied, "Yeah, that would be us. We had a late start."

Well, you're only a day behind. I'd be glad to help you out any way I can. The wagon master is aware of your coming."

"Much obliged, Benson. The Marshal here has been kind enough to accompany us along the way."

"Oh, Marshal, are you aware of three riders lingering back just a bit behind you all?"

"Yes, we are. We're are sure they're up to no good." Matt said.

"Well, be happy to stay, if you could use the extra eyes."

"Obliged."

Benson sat by the fire and joined them for coffee!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Longest Journey

PT.6

For the next hour, Matt, Joe, Mike and Benson sat around the fire in conversation. Benson wasn't saying much. He seemed tired. They had decided to take shifts, two men at a time, watching the camp.

Benson spoke up first. "Marshal, how bout you and I take first shift?"

"Yeah, sure. Joe, Mike, go check on your families." Matt told them.

Then Benson began asking Matt how he came to happen on Kelly and Davis.

"Oh, Kitty and I were just passing through and come upon their camp."

Looking puzzled, Benson asked, "Kitty? You travel with a pet?"

"No, Kitty is a woman. We're from Dodge City."

"You're traveling with a woman on horseback way out here?"

Matt stopped for a second, then brushed it off. The two sat just at the front of camp.

Kitty came walking over, carrying a pot of fresh brewed coffee and two cups. "I thought you two might like some of this to keep you awake awhile. I heard we had company."

Matt smiled up at her. "Kitty, sounds good."

"So, this is Kitty?" Benson stated.

Arching a brow, with a slight smile but also a puzzling look too. Something was very unsettling.

"Oh, Kitty, this here is Benson. He's a scout for the wagon train I told you about. The Kelly's and Davis' are joining them."

Still looking puzzled, "Really? Matt, can I speak to you for a minute? In private? If you will excuse us, Mr. Benson?"

"By all means, Ma'am."

"Walking just a few steps away, "Kitty, what is it?"

"Matt, something's wrong, very wrong?"

"Wrong how?"

"Matt, you say that man, Benson is it? That he's a scout for the wagon train?" Shaking her head briskly, "Ut uh!"

"Kitty, what?"

"Matt, I have a bad feeling. I saw that man back in town hanging around when we were at Sheriff Dolan's office. But he was with two others and they gave me a creepy feeling then. Matt, what's he said to you?"

"Just told us he was with the wagon train group and on the look-out for the families that were catching up to them."

"Seem strange to you, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, some. And he did know who I was. But he said he remembered me from when I passed through their camp, when I was looking for you."

"Matt, I don't like it."

"Kitty, don't get carried away."

"Matt, I'm just…"

"Ok, Kit. Ok."

"Problem, Marshal?" Benson said as he walked up on them.

"Ah, no. Kit, go on back with the wagon. We'll talk about this later." Then he winked at her.

She just stared at Benson. She didn't trust him. She was a good judge of men and this one she didn't like.

Kitty decided to walk down by the river for some cool clean water and sat by the river's edge, dangling her feet in, splashing cool water on her neck and face. It had been a long night and day.

Suddenly she could feel eyes on her. When she turned, there they stood, two rather scruffy looking men. The very same ones she saw with Benson. The ones she had just told Matt about.

She tried to stand up quickly and move towards the camp site, but they blocked her path. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, lil' lady. Not so fast." One of them quickly lunged towards her, grabbing her arm.

"LET GO OF MY ARM!" Now she was struggling to get free. "I'm not alone here."

"Course you're not, Honey."

Still trying to pull free, "I SAID, LET GO OF ME!" Now he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She was kicking him as hard as she could."

"Calm down you, wild cat. This don't have to be hard. You jest tell us what we want to know and give it ta us and then maybe after a lil' bit of funnin'," now laughing, "we'll be gone."

Kitty was getting more and more angry. "Tell you what and give you what?" She asked. "And you're not gonna touch me. I'll scratch your eyes out."

"Look, Lucas, she is a wild cat. That big marshal must love him some funnin'. We want the money."

When he moved just a bit, Kitty bent down and bit into his forearm and stomped his foot at the same time, causing him to release her.

He was screaming aloud. This drew everyone's attention. Then Kitty yelled out for Matt. But when Matt went to go to her, Benson hit him over the back of the head, knocking him out.

Instead of Matt showing up, Kitty was surprised to see Benson. "I knew you figured me out. You saw us in town back there at that Sheriff's office, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's right. Where's Matt?"

"Let's just say, he's taking a slight nap."

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry, Honey, he's still alive for now."

Joe and Mike heard the yelling and ran to where Matt was, finding him unconscious. They helped him back to camp, then went looking for Benson and the others.

"Damn. Kitty said she thought she saw them." Then clearing his head, "KITTY! I heard her yell."

"Marshal, Marshal." Little Joe came running. Those men they have Miss Russell by the river. They have guns. Their gonna hurt her."

"Son, were not gonna let that happen. You boys stay here."

Yes, Sir, Marshal."

Matt, Joe and Mike ran to the river. Kitty was putting up a fight with Benson. She was refusing to tell him anything, even after he had slapped her around. He was choking her when they came through the bushes.

"Let her go, Benson. Don't make me kill you." Matt could see Kitty struggling. Benson wouldn't listen. Matt shot, hoping not to hit Kitty in the process.

This forced Benson to drop her. She collapsed to the ground. She laid still. The other two shot in Matt's direction but when Matt returned fire, shockingly enough to all standing there, a second shot rang out. Matt knew it wasn't his but both men dropped.

When he ran to Kitty, picking her up, she was barely conscious. "Kitty, Honey, I got ya. You're alright, I got ya." Then he noticed in her right hand was a gun. Looking puzzled, "Where did she get that?"

When no one was paying attention, and she was lying on the ground, next to Benson's body, she reach over and grabbed for his gun. And she shot at one of the men at the same time Matt shot. It took what little strength she had left before collapsing again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Longest Journey

PT.7

Mike Davis quickly led Matt to his camp and wagon with Kitty in his arms. "Marshal, just tell us what you need. Anything, anything at all."

Matt placed her on the wagon propping her head on things Maggie gave him, that were soft. Maggie brought him cool water and began soaking cloth and wiping her face and neck.

"Marshal, my Lord what did they do to…" and her words faded. "Is she?"

Matt was listening for breath sounds, then he looked up. "She's breathing. Shallow but she's breathing."

The three young boys were standing to the side watching. The littlest, Owen, who usual said very little, piped up. "She saved you! I saw it. She saved you!"

They all just looked at Owen. Then Matt turned to the young boy, looked him in the eye, "Yes, Son, that she did."

With wide eyes, Owen looked straight in Matt eyes, studied him close, rubbed his little chin, then said, "Well now, it's your turn to save her."

Joe started to say, "Owen…"

Matt threw up his hand to stop him, "No. You're right, Son. And that's exactly what I'm going to do my best to do."

"Pa always says that's what you do for family and people who are special to ya. Ain't that right, Pa?"

Matt scrunched his face, thinking to himself, "out of the mouth of babes."

"Yes, Owen, that's what we do." Joe answered. "Now you boys stand back. Give us some room here. You hear?"

All three in unison said, "Yes sir, Pa." And they backed away.

"Marshal, we'll take care of those men for you. You stay with Miss Russell." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe, appreciate that."

"Marshal, I'll get you some fresh water. Be back directly."

"Thanks."

Once he was alone, he leaned in close and held her hand. "Kitty, Kitty. I'm here, Honey. You're gonna be alright. Please be alright. Kit, I need you, and I know I'm not big on words, but, Honey… Honey, please. You have to be… I love you."

Then sitting silently, he heard her start to moan, then she began to cough, reaching for her throat. "AHHHH. Matt…" She said hoarsely.

"I'm right here, Kit. Ssshhh. Don't try to talk. Just rest."

"My throat…"

"Yeah, it's gonna be sore. Just try not to talk."

"Hard to breath. Cowboy?"

"Yeah."

"You… you alright?"

Smiling at the thought that she was worried about him. "Yeah. I am now, thanks to you."

"So tired…"

"Yeah, I know. Just rest. I'll be right here." Her eyes closed.

After a day or two of rest, Kitty felt well enough to get up and move around. Matt couldn't convince her otherwise. The group decided to get on the trail.

While riding, "Matt. They wanted the money, ya know. They seemed to know we had it."

"Well, Kit, they knew I was the U.S. Marshal, so they figured I kept it with me to return it. And, Kitty, I should have listened to you when you had a bad feeling about Benson."

"Matt, don't…"

"No, Kit. You told me..."

"It's over now, Matt. Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Let's just go home."

"AHHHH, home. That sounds so good."

Yeah, by the way, Miss Russell. You still owe me a home coming I believe." Smirking at her.

"Oh, is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That's a fact." The next thing heard was a loud barrel laugh that everyone could hear.

After a days ride, they all caught up with the wagon train.

The wagon master greeted them. "Marshal, welcome back. And I'm happy to see you found your lady friend."

"Yes, Jed, this is Miss Kitty Russell. Kitty this is the wagon master, Jed Carson."

"Mr. Carson, it's a pleasure."

"Please join us for supper. I'm sure you are hungry. Ma'am let me help you down."

"Thank you and its Kitty."

"Ok, Kitty, call me Jed. I'll have to ask one of the ladies if they have tea."

"Oh, no, coffee 's just fine."

They sat and had supper then Jed suggested they stay till first light for a fresh start. "Marshal, we can find room. Not a problem."

Matt watched Jed closely, he knew he was flirting with her.

At first light, the women were up starting breakfast and getting the wagons packed for the days run.

Kitty wanted to say her good byes to the Kelly and Davis families. Matt talked with Jed.

Mary and Maggie were fitting in well with the others… children were playing and blending in…

"Miss Kitty, over here."

"Mary, Maggie, I just wanted the chance to thank you both for taking such good care of me after… Well, thank you both, so very much, and I wish you all the best of luck in California."

Mary handed baby Kathleen to Kitty. "Hello, Little One." Smiling at the little face wrapped in a blanket that tugged at Kitty's heart strings. "I hope you all will write and let us know when you get settled in your new homes. You can find us in Dodge City, Kansas. You can address it to me at the Long Branch."

"The Long Branch?"

"Yes, I own it. It's a saloon."

"You own a business?" Maggie said taking a deep breath.

Smiling at her. "Yes, Maggie, I do." Hugging both women. "Bye now."

Suddenly the three boys ran over to Kitty. "Miss Russell."

"Hello, boys."

"Are you and the Marshal leaving us?"

"Yes, we are."

"We'll miss you." Lil' Joe said looking shyly at her.

"I'll miss you all too."

Quickly they all hugged her then heard Matt say, "Hey. Didn't I tell you three she's taken?"

"Yes, sir, Marshal."

"Oh, Matt." Kitty said smirking at him.

"Marshal, we were just saying bye."

"Ok, boys."

One by one they offered Matt a hand. "Good-bye, Sir."

Kitty tried not to laugh.

"Bye, boys."

Matt and Kitty headed off the side road towards Dodge City.

Away from the wagon train.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Longest Journey

PT.8

Riding back along the dirt road trail, enjoying the quiet cool breeze of the morning. "Cowboy," Kitty said as she tilted her head slightly looking over at him, smiling a intriguing smile. "I didn't have a chance to thank you for everything, with all that's been going on."

"Kit, we've both earned a well deserved rest. I'll just be glad to see Dodge."

Giggling slightly, "Yeah me too."

Before long, they could see signs of town. Things seemed quiet.

"Kit? When we get in, I want Doc to take a look at you."

"Oh, Matt, I'm fine. I don't…"

"NO! Kit, Benson damn near strangled the life out of you. You still have bruises on your neck."

"But, Matt, I..."

"Kitty, it's not up for discussion."

But I…I…"

"Closed subject."

As they pulled up to the front of Matt's office, Festus, Doc and Sam all crowded around.

"Matthew, Miz Kitty, it is a sure de plum good ta sees ya both."

"Festus, it's good to see you all too." Kitty said smiling at them all.

Sam helped Kitty down. "Miss Kitty, been taking care of everything here so you have nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried, Sam. Thank you." Placing a hand on his cheek. She started to walk towards the Long Branch, then she felt a hand grab her arm.

Turning to look, Matt was staring directly eye to eye. "Kitty?"

"Matt, I told you…"

"Et' this way. Doc, I have a patient for you to look at. Not a co-operative one but a patient still." Matt said not letting go of her arm leading her towards Doc's office.

"Matt, what's this all about?"

"It's nothing, Curly. He's just making something out of nothing."

"No, I'm not! Doc she was nearly strangled."

"Oh, I'm…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Doc cut in. "You're coming with me, Young Lady. NO ARGUMENT."

Giving Matt a look that let him know she wasn't happy, she followed Doc.

As they started to ascend the stairs, they heard a loud gravelly voice. "DILLON! I've been waiting for you."

And before Matt could turn, he felt a sharp pain and a burning in his back, just under his ribs. He cringed and dropped to his knees.

Festus and Sam ran towards him and Festus shot at the man, hitting him. He was now lying in the street moaning.

Kitty and Doc were kneeling over Matt. Kitty rested Matt's head in her lap. "Cowboy, I'm here. Doc's here. You're gonna be alright, you hear me?"

All he could do is mumble, "Ahhhh, Kit-ty…"

Quickly, Doc looked around. "Sam? Can you…"

Not waiting for Doc to ask, "I got 'um, Doc. I'll get him up to your office." Another man also helped Sam.

Doc just looked at Kitty. For a moment she froze, then all she could manage to get out was, "Doc, will he… Is he gonna be…."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Longest Journey

PT.9

Doc showed the two men where he wanted them to place Matt. Without a word, Kitty began boiling water and setting up everything she knew Doc would need. This was becoming second nature for her by now. Still saying not a word, she sat at the head of the table near Matt's head, him lying face down. Leaning in close, in a whisper, "Cowboy, you just hold on. Doc's gonna fix you up here. You'll see." Her hand gently slid across his sandy curls as she was fighting back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Then Doc looked at her and said, "Honey, need you to help me here, ok?"

Nodding in agreement, she stood.

Very slowly, Kitty administered the drops of ether into the cotton that she was holding over his nose and mouth, as Doc watched and counted to ten. "Ok Honey that should do it." Then Doc began to look for where the bleeding was coming from.

Kitty stood biting the back of her knuckles, never taking her eyes off every move Doc made. After a few minutes, "Honey, wipe some of this, please?"

"Ok," she began to wipe.

"Good, that's good."

"Doc? is it bad?"

Doc sniffing and shaking his head, "Kitty, Honey, it's deep and he's lost a lot of blood and I've got to stop this bleeding or else."

Down stairs, Festus dragged the man in the street to the jail, throwing him in a cell. "There you go, you Ya-hoo. That there is where yer gonna stay and you best be a hopin' ol' Matthew be okay or you be a swingin' from a rope."

The man was still just groaning. Then he said, "I stuck 'um good. Foller'd him here all the way from the Arizona territory an he weren't here, so I'd wait'd fur 'um and I got 'um. I owe'd um fur my brothers."

Festus, being angry, "What's yer name fella?"

"Otis."

"Otis?" Festus repeated. "Otis what?"

"Just Otis. T'all you need to know, whiskers." Then he rolled over on the cot.

Festus headed across Front Street towards Doc's office. As he did, he came across Burke.

"Festus, did I hear right? Marshal Dillon was stabbed? Was he, Festus? Was he?"

"Oh, Burke, git out of my way way. I needs ta see ol' Matthew."

"Well, was he? Was he?"

"Yeah, Burke, you ninny." And he brushed by him.

After several hours working on Matt, Doc finally stopped the bleeding and sewed him up. Sam help Doc move him to the back room.

Doc and Kitty were exhausted. "Doc? I'll stay with him. Why don't you get some rest?"

"No, Kit…"

"Now, Doc, don't you argue with me. You're exhausted. Please?"

"Well, alright. But I'll just be in the other room."

"No, Doc, why don't you go over to my rooms. I'll send for you, if I need you. Really, go. Please? Maybe Sam can get you something to eat."

Doc started to object, then tugged on his ear and swiped his mustache. "Alright, but you send for me…"

Putting up her hand and shaking her head, "I promise I will. Now go on."

After Doc left, Kitty walked quietly into the back room where Matt laid quietly sleeping. She sat down beside him, exhaled, then said, "Oh, Cowboy, you gave us such a scare. You just rest. We're gonna take good care of you. You're gonna be fine, Cowboy. You just have to be. I need you."

Then suddenly, she felt the presence of someone in the room. "Doc, I thought you were going to…"

"It's me, Miz Kitty. Jest wanted to check in on Ol' Matthew."

Smiling, "Oh, Festus, he's resting."

"I can set with 'um, Miz Kitty, if'n you want to rest your own self."

Shaking her head, "Oh, no thank you. But I'm going to stay. I sent Doc to rest."

"Miz Kitty?"

"Uh huh?"

"Matthew, he's a gonna be jest right as rain. You'll see. And he knows how much you and ol' Doc has did fur 'um and all a his friends are pullin' fur 'um."

Tilting her head and cupping his face in both hands. "Festus, Matt has a wonderful friend in you." The she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

Several hours later, Doc walked softly into the office and into the back room to find Kitty sitting beside the bed with her head leaning over and beside Matt, holding his hand. She had fallen off to sleep. He noticed a few dried tears that had left streaks on her face.

Lightly he rubbed her shoulders. "Kitty, honey, come on now. That's enough. Now you go get some rest."

"Oh, no, Doc. I'm not tired."

"Course, you're not. That's why you're sleeping on the side of the bed, huh?"

"Oh, I was just…"

"You were just what?"

"No now, Kitty, you've been here for… well, never mind that. Doctor's orders. Go get something to eat and sleep."

"But, Doc."

"Young Lady, don't argue with me."

"Oh, alright. But promise..."

"Yes, I will get you when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Curly." Kissing his cheek.

Doc let her sleep through the night, knowing the trip they both had and helping him with the surgery and then sitting up with Matt, had worn her out.

Early the next morning, Doc was making coffee. He heard groaning coming from the back room. Matt was trying to get up out of bed. "Hey now! Just where do you think you're going?"

"AHHHH, I gotta get up. I gotta job to do, Doc, in case you forgot."

"No, I haven't forgotten. But if you don't get back in that bed you're gonna split those stitches wide open and bleed to death."

"Doc. I'll be fine."

"Oh, so you're a doctor now, are ya?"

They were going at it back and forth and didn't hear the door.

"Well now, good morning, boys. What is going on in here? I can hear both of you all the way out side."

Doc waved a hand in the air. "You try taking some sense into the BIG LUG."

Smiling, "He's right, you know?"

"Kitty, please..."

"No, Matt, you need to be in that bed. End of discussion."

With a boyish grin, he complied.

"Now, I brought over some breakfast, in case you were hungry."

"Kitty? The guy who did this, did you see him?"

"Yeah, he's in the jail. Festus shot him. But he's ok. Names Otis."

Making a strange face, "Otis?"

"Uh huh, just Otis. Said he owed you for his brothers. Followed you back from the Arizona Territory. Do you remember anyone named Otis, Matt?"

"No, uh huh."

"Well, you can figure that out later. Here, eat before it gets cold. Then we can get you cleaned up. I brought over some clean things and a razor."

Matt stopped in his tracks. "Ah, Kit. I think I'm ok to handle a shave."

"What's a matter, Cowboy, don't you trust me?"

Now Doc was standing there, trying not to laugh. "Did I miss something?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Long story, Doc."

"That will be enough out of you, Mister."

Both Matt and Doc started laughing. Kitty went into the outer room to get fresh water.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Longest Journey

Conclusion

PT.10

"Ok, Marshal, you want to tell me what that was about?" Doc said, snickering, now that Kitty was out of the room.

With a twisted smile, "It's just that when Doc Chapman was here, and I was shot, and couldn't use my right arm for a bit, Kitty took it upon herself to decide I needed a shave."

Doc burst into a laugh. "Ok and how 'd that work out for you?"

"Let me just say, I'm glad it wasn't one of the times I broke a date to a dance or picnic," rolling his eyes, "if you know what I mean." Motioning with his fingers across his throat.

"I can still hear you two." She shouted for the outer room.

The two shrugged their shoulders. Doc whispered, "You're on your own, Marshal."

When they turned, standing in the doorway, with hands on her hips and jaws tight, "Alright, enough, both of you."

Doc now looking at Kitty, "That reminds me, Young lady. Let me take a look at that throat of yours."

"Oh, Doc, I'm fine."

"Humor me." He began to check her throat then moved her collar and stared at the deep black and blue bruises which were so dark they were somewhat purple. Running along her neck with his fingers, "Honey, is this tender?"

Although she said, "No." He took notice to her flinch as his light touch went over them.

"Are you sure, Honey?"

"Yes, Curly, I'm sure. I'd just rather forget about it. Ok?"

Nodding his head, "Ok, but I want you to be careful and if you have…"

"I know, Curly, I will."

A few days later, after a lot of nagging from Matt, Doc agree to let Matt leave his office. But Kitty promised she'd keep a close eye on him.

"You two, both, need a little TLC. Don't know where in Dodge, you're gonna find it but…"

Matt blushed slightly.

"Oh, Doc." Kitty said swatting his arm.

"Now, Kitty, I want you to keep an eye on that wound. If it starts to bleed, here, put some of this on it and keep it clean. And I know this is pointless to say, but see if you two can control yourselves. Will ya?"

She just smirked at him.

Then when he was helping Matt up, and they were talking, "Matt, now I want you to take it easy. Don't overdo. I gave Kitty some ointment for that wound. But see if you can behave yourself. That goes for you both." Then he sniffed and rubbed his mustache.

Kitty got Matt settled in comfortably in her room. "Matt, I'll get us some supper. We can eat up here. Don't want you to overdo."

"Kit, stop fussing. I feel fine, really."

"Sure you do, Cowboy."

Sam helped her get a supper sent up from Delmonico's and since it was a slow night, Sam agreed to handle things with the help of the girls.

There was a cool breeze, so Kitty kept the window open.

After finishing supper, she had poured them both a snifter of Napoleon brandy. Sitting close to him, "To you, for rescuing me once again."

She began to sip, but he stopped her. "No. To us, for always being there for each other."

They both drank to that one.

"Cowboy, can I get you dessert?"

Now a devilish smile appeared across his face. He took the glass from her hand, placing it on the table. "Miss Russell, I do believe, you owe me a long overdue, welcome home."

Brow raised, and a smirk, "Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am, that is definitely a fact."

Pulling her closer, so that he could bury is face in the nape of her neck, "UMMMMMMMMMM! Gosh, Kit, I missed you."

Leaning into him, with her arms wrapped around his large frame, but being very aware of his injured ribs, "Now, Cowboyyyy?"

"Uh ha?"

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"Huh?"

"Your ribs..."

"Kit, the hell with them. I need you. I have to have you. Honey, please? Let me make love to you?"

"NO!"

Sitting up, "What?"

"I said, NO! I think I remember someone saying, I owed him a welcome home."

Standing, slowly leading him to their bed, gently sliding his shirt off his broad shoulders, pulling off his boots, then unbuckling is pants. Lightly sliding her tiny hands over his chest and around his sides and ribs, stopping, then gently kissing his chest and down his hard stomach. Placing her hands on his shoulders, to guide him to sit. "Relax, Cowboy. Just enjoy."

He slowly laid back propping himself on the pillow, just watching her enjoy him. Kissing every part of his rock hard body, her touch excited and aroused all his senses. "Kit, Honey…"

"SHHHHHHHH!, just enjoy!"

And she continued.

The passion was lit, she held him in her hand slowly tasting him, warming him.

He knew he was about to explode. Reaching out for her, "Kit! Stop! Come here. I need to hold you."

As he wrapped his arms around her, he flipped her over so she was pinned beneath him. "Now I have you right where I want you, Ma'am."

Giggling, "Cowboy, please be careful."

"Uh uh, you're all mine."

"Yes, I am. Did you doubt that, Cowboy?"

"No, but I'm just making sure."

The two locked into a passionate kiss. He traveled down to her neck and stopped for a minute. "Ahhh, Honey, I'm so…"

"Matt, no, it's ok."

He placed tiny kisses along her neck. Then continued down her soft full body, stopping to tantalize her in certain areas he knew would drive her wild.

The fire was lit. They were wrapped in a world all their own! Flesh to flesh, heat to heat, heart to heart. They ended their journey in a way only they could. Wrapped in the security of love. One another's arms. Unconditional Love!

Lying spent in the loving afterglow, wrapped in each other.

"UMMMMMMMM! Cowboy?"

"HUH?"

"This feels good! Uh huh. HOME!"

"Home?"

"Yeah, we've had some journey's before, but if I do say so myself, this has got to be one of…

THE LONGEST JOURNEYS

"Uh huh." Matt just pulled her close. "Good night, Honey, I love you!"

"I love you, Cowboy! Good night."

FINI


End file.
